Dangerous Promises
by Atheniandream
Summary: Drawn to that type...


Title:. DANGEROUS PROMISES  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
Content Warnings:   
Pairings: Sam/other HE HE, and slight s/J (What a surprise :)  
Spoilers: MAJOR 'SMOKE AND MIRRORS'  
Season: SIX  
Rating: Hmmmmmmmmm  
Summary: She's drawn to that kind.......  
Author's notes: after seing Smoke and Mirrors, had to comment!!!!  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA,  
Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money  
exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property  
of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.  
  
  
  
WARNING SPOILERS FOR 'SMOKE AND MIRRORS'  
  
Dangerous Promises  
  
Thankgod. Normality.  
It had been well over a fortnight since work had got back to normal.  
And, here she was. Curled up at her desk, doing her paperwork.  
The Colonel was back, and innocent.   
Everything, was normal.  
Well, about as normal as could be.  
Something shivered inside her for a moment. Something which funnily enough, had never crossed her mind until then. Leaning back in her chair, she contemplated her own thoughts.  
What if she had liked him?  
Well, she did like, him in way. He was kind of rough, a little tattered maybe. She had to admit, the whole 'danger' thing was kind of a turn-on.  
But NID? that, was a TURN-OFF.  
Still, he was cute, in an unconventional way.  
And she had a steady feeling, that he liked her...  
In reflection of her other 'choices' in the relationship part of her life, something dawned on her.  
She, Major Samantha Carter, was attracted to dangerous men.  
Very dangerous  
Not evil, vindictive, power-driven, hateful men.   
Although, one did come to mind,  
They were all Dangerous.  
Dangerously suited, Dangerously attractive, Dangerously besotted with her (No names......Mckay)  
All Dangerously untouchable, or unattainable.  
Why couldn't they be normal?  
Just for once, couldn't they be..........?  
"Carter?"  
She looked from her 'spot on the wall' to the man standing above her.  
A man, who just happened to be on the list of 'issue men'  
"Wah?"  
"You okay?" he continued to look down at her, hands in his pockets, and head tilted slightly to one side.  
She contemplated her answer for a second. Was she okay?  
Clearly, things were going round her head.  
She needed someone.  
Someone, he wasn't aloud to be.  
Just like the rest.  
So, she went for the short straw and hit the nail on the head.   
'What would you do if I told you I'd moved on?"  
Silence.  
As her face turned worry, she searched him for an answer. "Sir?"  
What do you say?  
"What are you talking about?"  
Smiling at his ignorance, she continued.  
"What would you do, If one day, in the future, I told you that i'd moved on from 'this'" Motioning her hands between them as she spoke, still didn't change the wavering expression on his face.  
"I really don't' know. I think that i'd like you to tell me I'm gonna be alone for the rest of my adult life, a little before I lose my looks and the movement in my knees."  
She rolled her eyes at his humour, which once again he used to avoid her question.  
"Colonel, I'm being serious."  
"What do you want me to say Carter? That I'd be annoyed, hurt, a little confused maybe? I don't know, I just, would like you to tell me. If it happened. Don't LET me find out, okay. Wait? There's not something you have to tell me is there?"  
"Uh, NO! No, of course not! No, I uh, I just wanted to know. Because you might, one day, find that you've moved on."  
She was now thinking that the whole asking him stuff was kind of a NO NO. Let's just say that he couldn't be a contestant on 'The Weakest Link"  
"Carter, I really doubt that. But, I'll let you know if I-if something happens, okay?"  
"Well, how about, we keep a promise. We promise to stay Faithful, for as long as we can."  
"What?"  
"Well, we vow that when the time is uh, accurate, that we makes sure we're not 'owned' by anyone."  
In what seemed an hour, 5 seconds passed.....very......very.....slowly.  
She came out of her dazed to find him closer to her, his hand resting under her chin, as his eyes ran into hers.  
"Carter, Don't keep yourself on Dangerous Promises. They don't serve well." At that he turned, but not before looking at her once more.  
"Oh, by the way, some Guy's on the phone for you. NID?"  
"Oh."  
Dangerous. Definatley Dangerous.  
============================================  
  
Likey?  
No Likey?  
Feed me anyways...You know you want to. 


End file.
